parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Percynocchio (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's first spoof of Pinocchio. Cast *Percy (from Thomas and Friends) as Pinocchio *Grandpa Abe (from The Simpsons) as Geppetto *Scooby Doo as Jiminy Cricket *Snowball (from The Simpsons) as Figaro *Sticks (from Sonic) as Cleo *Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Honest John *Sly (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Gideon *Amber (from Scooby Doo) as The Blue Fairy *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Lampwick *Edgar (from The Aristocats) as Stromboli *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) as The Wicked Coachman *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Donkeys *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Monstro the Whale Movie Used *Pinocchio (1940) Footage Thomas and Friends *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves A Point (George Carlin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (George Carlin) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Paint Pots and Queens (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Horrid Lorry (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Bye George! *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Put Upon Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Flood (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumours (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *A Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Very Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *Three Cheers for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Angelis-UK) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Jet Plane (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Angelis-UK) *It's Good to be Gordon (Michael Angelis-UK) *Toby's New Shed (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Shooting Star (Michael Angelis-UK) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Sticky Toffee Thomas (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *James the Second Best (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Storyteller (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Dirty Work (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Spaceship (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Lighthouse (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Big Bang (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas Sets Sail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward and the Mail (Michael Angelis-UK) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Triumph (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas and the Runaway Car (Michael Angelis-UK) *Thomas in Trouble (Season 11) (Michael Angelis-UK) *Percy and the Left Luggage (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets it Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Calliope (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Old Reliable Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Spencer's VIP (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Bright Idea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Helping Hiro (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bradford the Brake Van (Mark Moraghan-US) *Pouty James (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Most Singular Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Dowager Hatt's Busy Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *P.A. Problems (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hasty Hannah (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cranky at the End of the Line (Mark Moraghan-US) *New Crane on the Dock (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip's Number (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Shed for Edward (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confusion Without Delay (Mark Moraghan-US) *What Rebecca Does (Mark Moraghan-US) *An Engine of Many Colors (Mark Moraghan-US) *Seeing is Believing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rosie is Red (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Animal Ark (Mark Moraghan-US) The Simpsons *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes *Season 22 Episodes *Season 23 Episodes *Season 24 Episodes *Season 25 Episodes *Season 26 Episodes *Season 27 Episodes *Season 28 Episodes *Season 29 Episodes *Season 30 Episodes *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *The Simpsons Video Games Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) Sonic the Hedgehog *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson TUGS *Warrior *Ghosts Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Pinocchio The Simpsons Grandpa Simpson.png|Grandpa Abe as Geppetto Scooby Doo.png|Scooby Doo as Jiminy Cricket Snowball V.png|Snowball as Figaro Sticks-the-Badger.png|Sticks as Cleo 00gobbo90's.jpg|Gobbo as Honest John 00sly.jpg|Sly as Gideon New Amber.png|Amber as The Blue Fairy Smudger.png|Smudger as Lampwick EdgarB.png|Edgar as Stromboli Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman as The Wicked Coachman The Shrimpers.jpg|Shrimpers as Donkeys Cabot1.jpg|Cabot as Monstro the Whale (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Percynocchio Part 1: Opening Credits/When You Wish Upon A Star *Percynocchio Part 2: Scooby Doo Reads A Story *Percynocchio Part 3: Grandpa Abe Makes A Puppet/Little Wooden Head *Percynocchio Part 4: Grandpa Abe Makes A Wish *Percynocchio Part 5: Amber Arrives *Percynocchio Part 6: Give A Little Whistle *Percynocchio Part 7: Grandpa Abe's Wish Comes True *Percynocchio Part 8: Percy Goes To School/Gobbo and Sly *Percynocchio Part 9: Scooby Doo Tells Gobbo About Sly *Percynocchio Part 10: Percy Is The Star Of The Show *Percynocchio Part 11: Grandpa Abe Searches For Percy/Edgar Kidnaps Percy *Percynocchio Part 12: Scooby Doo To The Rescue *Percynocchio Part 13: Percy Tells Amber A Lie *Percynocchio Part 14: Gobbo And Sly Meet Dr. Eggman *Percynocchio Part 15: Going To Pleasure Island/Angry Great Dane/Transformation *Percynocchio Part 16: Where's Grandpa Abe?/Finding Grandpa Abe/Etc *Percynocchio Part 17: The Whale Chase *Percynocchio Part 18: Percy's Real Boy Transformation/Happy Ending Trivia *Percy will be hauling a mail car and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Smudger will be hauling some freight cars throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs